


cooking with the devil (burn me up)

by gotbts88



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, fluffy af, haikyuu is also my sin, hella gay, kill me, this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotbts88/pseuds/gotbts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was an ordinary saturday--sun rays peeking through the windows, birds chirping outside--yes, a beautiful saturday.</p><p>and then there was oikawa in the kitchen. the burning kitchen. </p><p>oh what a great day.</p><p>oikawa happened to wake up earlier than iwaizumi today, so he decided to cook for his beloved boyfriend. </p><p>may god have mercy on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooking with the devil (burn me up)

it was an ordinary saturday--sun rays peeking through the windows, birds chirping outside--yes, a beautiful saturday.

and then there was oikawa in the kitchen. the burning kitchen. 

oh what a great day.

oikawa happened to wake up earlier than iwaizumi today, so he decided to cook for his beloved boyfriend. 

may god have mercy on him.

oikawa decided to make him a traditional eggs and bacon, along with some bread.

“this will be easy” he said. 

“piece of cake” he grinned, cracking the eggs. 

“iwa-chan will be proud of me” he boasted as he waited for the bacon to cook. 

“holy shit” he cursed, dropping the pan. he jumped, stiffening. oh god- please don’t wake up, iwa-chan- after waiting for a few moments, he sighed quietly and picked the pan up. “okay, let’s try again..” oikawa mumbled, throwing the now ruined egg into the garbage. as he waited for his new put in eggs to cook, he heard his phone vibrate. walking over to the device, seeing that yahaba had texted him. 

yahaba: is iwaizumi awake yet

oikawa: nope

oikawa: guess what !!

yahaba: no thx

oikawa: i’m cooking for him !! :DD

yahaba: may god have mercy on him

oikawa: :((

the two exchanged more texts until oikawa smelled something burning-- 

SHIT THE EGGS.

oikawa rushed to the pan, trying to calm the smoke surrounding the room. he opened all the windows, instantly throwing the eggs away. “okay, one more time..” the setter grumbled, this time grabbing his phone.

“how..to..cook an egg,” oikawa mumbled, typing in the words into the google search bar. this time, he followed the directions, his movements careful. as he then started to cook the bacon, he didn’t notice a figure move towards him. muscular arms enveloped his waist, causing him to jump. 

“what’re you doing?” iwaizumi asked, his voice muffled in the brunette’s shirt. “i /was/ going to surprise with breakfast, but /no/ you just had to wake up,” oikawa whined, causing his boyfriend to chuckle. “well, i’m sorry i had to wake up. want me to go back to bed?” “too late now,” oikawa sighed, a small pout on his face. iwaizumi chuckled again, pecking his lover’s cheek lightly. “why don’t we cook together, then?” iwaizumi suggested, making the brunette jump up with delight. “good idea, iwa-chan!” the setter turned, “let me put my phone away-” before oikawa could finish his sentence, his eyes scanned over iwaizumi’s body.

he was shirtless.

shirtless. 

oh my god. 

“I-iwa-chan! put on a shirt!” oikawa yelped, whipping around with a red face. iwaizumi only laughed at his boyfriend’s actions, wrapping his arms around him again. “but you like me better like this, don’t you?” iwaizumi teased, kissing his ear lightly. “oh my god, iwa-chan-” oikawa groaned, shoving him away. iwaizumi laughed again, leaving the setter.

he soon came back, seeing that oikawa had burned himself. “ow ow ow-” oikawa whimpered, holding his hand. iwaizumi sighed, walking over to his boyfriend. he held his wounded hand gingerly. “trashykawa..” iwaizumi mumbled, leaving to grab a first-aid kit. when he got it, he brought oikawa to the couch, carefully tending his hand. “next time, be more careful,” iwaizumi scolded lightly, pressing a light kiss onto the wrapped hand. “okay,” oikawa responded, his cheeks tinting a light pink. “now come on, let’s finish cooking,” iwaizumi mused, smiling up at him. “okay,” oikawa grinned, jumping to his feet. 

even if oikawa couldn’t cook, he just loved to spend his satudays with his beloved boyfriend.

\--

bonus: 

“jesus christ shittykawa, how many times did you ruin the eggs?”

“oh don’t worry iwa-chan~ it doesn’t matter~”

“this is why i don’t let you into the kitchen by yourself..”

“you can make me a meal, iwa-chan~”

“what are you trying to say?”

“you know what i mean, iwa-”

“SHUT UP SHITTYKAWA.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really do love this ship so much-  
> it's my second favorite (you'll see my favorite soon)  
> and plus this anime is my favorite so far.


End file.
